The One Where Kathy Returns
by chocmanga
Summary: 2nd last chapter up (its almost over but still review!)
1. Long Time No See

The One Where Kathy Returns, Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Warner Brothers do  
  
A total C/M story but Joey's important in it too not so much the others and its not a humorous story! By the way it's probably set at the start of season 9 Rachel & Joey are not together  
  
Scene: coffee house, Joey enters  
  
Joey: hey guess who I just had met!  
  
Chandler: give me a minute  
  
Joey: it was Kathy I met her in an audition, which I kicked her ass in, and we're going out to dinner tonight  
  
Chandler: you met Santa Claus! (everyone looks at him)  
  
Rachel: Joey won't that be weird I mean she cheated on you with Chandler  
  
Joey: the way I see it Chandler chained down for life so who is she going to go off with  
  
Ross: well there's always me  
  
Phoebe: she's not that desperate!  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, Chandler enters no ones there  
  
Chandler: hello anyone home (Joey's phone rings) hello Joey's place (pause) oh hey Kathy long time no see (pause) no Joey's not here could I take a message? (pause) no I don't live here I'm married (pause) to Monica (pause) its not that bad a match (pause) O.K bye (Joey enters)  
  
Joey: hey dude  
  
Chandler: oh Kathy just rang  
  
Joey: really what did she want?  
  
Chandler: to (thinks) well we just started talking and I forgot to ask her  
  
Joey: God dude you sound like you're in love with her  
  
Chandler: there is no way I'm falling in love with her again I am not staying in that box ever again!  
  
Joey: and the fact that you're married  
  
Chandler: right that so what does she look like?  
  
Joey: pretty much the same except her hair is a bit longer  
  
Chandler: did she ask about me?  
  
Joey: do you want her to ask about you!  
  
Chandler: no but when she called I said I was married and she didn't know  
  
Joey: well I'm a little scared that if I talk about you she'll like you again  
  
Scene: coffee house, Chandler & Monica are there  
  
Monica: O.K I have got to go I'll see you later (they kiss)  
  
Chandler: you too (she leaves & then Kathy enters)  
  
Kathy: Chandler is that you?  
  
Chandler: oh my God Kathy (goes to hug her but then stops)  
  
Kathy: you haven't changed a bit accept you wear jewellery now (points to his wedding ring)  
  
Chandler: remember I told you I was married  
  
Kathy: (a little disappointed) oh yeah to Monica right?  
  
Scene: later on in the coffee house Chandler & Kathy are talking & having fun  
  
Kathy: wow Chandler I didn't think we could still have this much fun and it not be uncomfortable  
  
Chandler: why would it be uncomfortable?  
  
Kathy: our history  
  
Chandler: oh yea  
  
Kathy: so I better get going I'll see you (she hugs him & then they kiss, Chandler's a little uncomfortable then Joey enters)  
  
Joey: oh my God!  
  
Chandler: Joey! (Looks at Kathy) it's not how it looks  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Was it any good give me some time to settle in to C/M torture by the way how do you get bold writing to come up when you upload the story on to fanfiction? (what a weird question I know!) 


	2. It Meant Nothing

It Meant Nothing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character's, the dudes at Warner do though  
  
Scene: coffee house, Joey has just seen Kathy & Chandler kissing  
  
Joey: what the hell are you doing!  
  
Chandler: it was an accident  
  
Kathy: so I'm going to go  
  
Joey: I'll call you tomorrow Kathy (she leaves)  
  
Chandler: are you going out with her again?  
  
Joey: yea I'm not mad at her because we aren't exclusive (quiet) and also because I kissed a girl, but you I'm really mad at!  
  
Chandler: it was just a one time kiss, we're just friends and we hadn't seen each other in a long time  
  
Joey: oh so then should I have kissed you when you returned from Tulsa since I hadn't seen you in a long time!  
  
Chandler: you aren't going to tell Monica are you?  
  
Joey: well I should but are you really sure that it meant nothing?  
  
Chandler: yes, I let my defences down once  
  
Joey: but with Kathy!  
  
Chandler: it doesn't matter  
  
Joey: Chandler this isn't like last time if you let this get out of hand and Monica finds out she might want you to do more than stay in a box  
  
Chandler: believe me man it won't go any further  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Joey enters & everyone's there  
  
Ross: hey Joey how'd your date with Kathy go?  
  
Joey: oh yea I met her in the coffee house for coffee instead but she had to leave early (looks at Chandler)  
  
Monica: wait I think I saw her go in there after I left for work, did you see her Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (nervous) no I am not seeing Kathy! (Everyone looks at him) I mean I didn't see her  
  
Phoebe: oh yes you did I am getting a lying vibe from you, was it really uncomfortable?  
  
Chandler: no because I didn't see her  
  
Phoebe: damn I was sure I got it right that time  
  
Rachel: Monica are you ready to go?  
  
Monica: yea, now Phoebe are you sure you won't come shopping?  
  
Phoebe: I know I'm a lot of fun to be with but I'm busy  
  
Monica: O.K bye sweetie (she kisses Chandler & they leave)  
  
Joey: Chandler could I speak to you outside  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, Joey & Chandler enter  
  
Chandler: what's up?  
  
Joey: I thought you would tell her  
  
Chandler: tell her what?  
  
Joey: don't play dumb the whole kissing Kathy thing  
  
Chandler: Joey it meant nothing O.K, just promise me you won't tell her because if Monica finds out she'll think its something big when its not  
  
Joey: all right fine but I hate keeping secrets  
  
Chandler: relax it'll be like that time when Monica and I first started going out  
  
Joey: no it's not this time someone could end up getting hurt  
  
Chandler: she won't O.K Kathy means nothing to me  
  
Joey: fine, I have got to go to work (he goes to leave) would you make sure Rachel doesn't pack Hugsy in with Emma's stuff when she brings her to her mom's  
  
Chandler: will I just hide it again?  
  
Joey: perfect I have got to go (he leaves & Chandler's goes to look for Hugsy, after a couple of minutes he gets a knock on the door & Kathy's there)  
  
Kathy: Chandler I wasn't expecting you here have I missed Joey?  
  
Chandler: yea he left for work actually I should be leaving to  
  
Kathy: you can't just leave what about our kiss?  
  
Chandler: what that old thing I just hadn't seen you in a while  
  
Kathy: if that's what you really believe but I think there's something more to it  
  
Chandler: I am married to Monica and I love her, believe me its nothing more  
  
Kathy: are you sure? (She moves closer to him)  
  
Chandler: hey we are not kissing again! (Pushes her away)  
  
Kathy: I never mentioned anything about kissing (before he knows it they start kissing & Chandler doesn't try & stop it)  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Hope your all enjoying it, next week something happens that Chandler doesn't want 


	3. She deserves to know

She Deserves To Know  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Brothers own these characters, that means I don't  
  
Scene: Chandler & Monica's, Joey storms in  
  
Joey: who the hell do you think you are!  
  
Monica: Joey what's wrong?  
  
Joey: Monica I have to tell you  
  
Chandler: Joey can I see you outside  
  
Joey: no I think Monica needs to hear this!  
  
Chandler: well I think she doesn't!  
  
Monica: well I think she should, I mean I should  
  
Joey: Look Monica I didn't want to tell you this but  
  
Chandler: (interrupting) Joey ate your cake!  
  
Monica: you ate my cake!  
  
Joey: no Monica  
  
Chandler: yes I saw him eat it and I tried to stop him but  
  
Monica: wait what cake was it?  
  
Chandler: Joey outside now!  
  
Monica: but seriously what was  
  
Chandler: Joey! (Pulls him outside)  
  
Scene: hallway, Joey & Chandler enter  
  
Joey: you said it wasn't a big deal!  
  
Chandler: so you talked to Kathy then  
  
Joey: yea I did, you kissed her again with your tongue! Chandler you're not me you can't cheat on Monica!  
  
Chandler: its not cheating  
  
Joey: yes it is, you're married and you love Kathy  
  
Chandler: I don't love Kathy! I like her a small bit  
  
Joey: I thought you loved Monica!  
  
Chandler: (breaking down) I do, I love Monica so much and then this happened and I don't want it to happen but it did and I have to deal with it  
  
Joey: look I know you love Monica but you have to do something, figure out what you feel for Kathy  
  
Chandler: I love Monica that's all that matters Kathy means nothing to me  
  
Joey: are you sure?  
  
Chandler: completely, the thing with Kathy is over  
  
Joey: fine I believe you, then you won't mind me doing this (he leaves)  
  
Scene: Monica's & Chandler's, Joey enters  
  
Joey: hey Monica are you busy tomorrow?  
  
Monica: no why?  
  
Joey: well I was wondering if you and Chandler would come to dinner with Kathy and me?  
  
Chandler: I don't know Joey!  
  
Monica: oh come on it'll be fun its not like she likes you anymore, she's with Joey  
  
Chandler: fine, great, see you tomorrow!  
  
Scene: restaurant, Monica & Chandler enter  
  
Chandler: (worried) Mon do you think this is a good idea?  
  
Monica: yea it'll be fun, hey we can flaunt our love and see if Kathy gets annoyed (Joey & Kathy enter)  
  
Joey: hey Monica, Chandler!  
  
Kathy: hi Chandler  
  
Chandler: oh Kathy I haven't seen you in a while  
  
Kathy: if that's what you call it  
  
Monica: what?  
  
Chandler: (nervous) lets sit down!  
  
Joey: wow this menu looks great, what or maybe who do you love Chandler!  
  
Chandler: (pretends to laugh) oh great joke Joe, like I'm in love with anything apart from Monica!  
  
Monica: I don't get it, what's so funny?  
  
Chandler: nothing!  
  
Kathy: I'm going to the ladies to freshen up (she leaves)  
  
Joey: so this is fun  
  
Monica: Joey sweetie I get the feeling that Kathy may like Chandler a bit  
  
Chandler: no she doesn't!  
  
Monica: no I think she does, she keeps looking at you  
  
Chandler: I have to go to the bathroom (he leaves)  
  
Joey: hey Mon have you noticed anything strange with Chandler?  
  
Monica: why do you?  
  
Joey: no  
  
Monica: listen don't tell Chandler but I think there's something wrong with him and I think I know what  
  
Joey: oh my God you do! Are you O.K?  
  
Monica: I am now see we're trying for a baby and I think he's getting a bit nervous so tonight when we go home I'm going to face him and talk to him about it  
  
Joey: oh thank God you don't, I mean do know what's wrong with him  
  
Scene: outside the bathrooms, as Chandler enters Kathy comes out  
  
Chandler: (nervous) hey Kathy  
  
Kathy: what do you think you're playing at!  
  
Chandler: Look Kathy that thing that happened between us its not going to go any further  
  
Kathy: I understand you don't want to hurt Monica but she must know the truth  
  
Chandler: what truth?  
  
Kathy: you love me and well I love you  
  
Chandler: O.K no I don't love you the only person I love and will ever love is Monica, I am ashamed of what happened but I can't change it  
  
Scene: their table, Monica & Joey are there  
  
Monica: Chandler's been gone really long I better go check on him, in fact I might talk to him a bit about the whole baby thing (she leaves)  
  
Joey: (in his head) wait a minute Chandler and Kathy have both been gone a long time, what if they're kissing again, oh no Monica! (He runs after her)  
  
Scene: Outside the bathrooms, Monica & Joey enter  
  
Joey: oh thank god  
  
Monica: what's going on?  
  
Chandler: nothing I'm just going to the bathroom  
  
Monica: (to Chandler) sweetie I know what's bothering you, you don't have to avoid me  
  
Kathy: how do you know!  
  
Monica: oh so you told Kathy you're afraid and you wouldn't tell me, your wife!  
  
Chandler: Monica you don't understand I  
  
Kathy: go on Chandler tell her!  
  
Monica: seriously what's wrong?  
  
Chandler: Monica I (pause) I love you  
  
Kathy: she deserves to know Chandler!  
  
Chandler: I (pause) I  
  
Joey: Chandler and Kathy kissed three times!  
  
Monica: what?  
  
Chandler: what the hell did you do that for!  
  
Joey: she deserves to know!  
  
Chandler: Monica sweetie please I don't know what to say, I'm sorry  
  
Monica: (crying) I um I have to go  
  
Chandler: Monica please don't  
  
Monica: (crying) no I need to, you two really kissed?  
  
Kathy: yes but Monica we love each other  
  
Monica: (crying) oh my God  
  
Chandler: that's not true! Monica don't go  
  
Monica: (crying) I have to go think (she leaves)  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Hope you're all enjoying it, there's only a few more chapters left, what'll happen to C & M? 


	4. Loyalty

Loyalty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but guess who does, Warner Brothers!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews so far and don't stop reviewing! THANKS  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Joey enters & Chandler's there, he looks like he hasn't sleep all night  
  
Joey: so I guess she hasn't called yet  
  
Chandler: (sad) yea, I mean in all the time we were together I've never had a night go by and me not know where she is!  
  
Joey: its O.K she just needs some time to think  
  
Chandler: think! What's she thinking? That she wants to divorce me is that it!  
  
Joey: no dude but well you kissed another woman, your ex girlfriend, that's like her kissing Richard  
  
Chandler: what if something terrible has happened and I never get to tell her sorry (starts crying)  
  
Joey: hello she's Monica, she's almost stronger than me! (Ross enters)  
  
Ross: Chandler remember when I said I'd kick your ass if you hurt Monica!  
  
Chandler: what, did she call you? Where is she?  
  
Ross: she's staying at some hotel she didn't say which one  
  
Joey: so what did she say?  
  
Ross: all she said was that's she's O.K and that we shouldn't worry but she didn't tell me what happened, so if you don't tell me right now I'll! (Looks like he's about to use karate on Chandler)  
  
Joey: put your weak hands down can't you see he's distressed already!  
  
Ross: well what happened?  
  
Chandler: (guilty) I kissed Kathy  
  
Ross: what! How could you?  
  
Chandler: it was an accident, but it's too late to say that now (Phoebe & Rachel enter)  
  
Phoebe: (angry) Chandler Muriel Bing!  
  
Rachel: come here you (thinks) you womaniser and let us teach you a lesson!  
  
Joey: did Monica call you?  
  
Rachel: yea but then she started crying when she told us what happened and hung up  
  
Chandler: I can't believe this  
  
Phoebe: yea well believe it you cheater!  
  
Joey: hey it was an accident O.K leave him alone  
  
Rachel: I bet he wasn't thinking it was an accident when his tongue was down Kathy's throat!  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, everyone except Chandler & Monica are there  
  
Rachel: I still can't believe he did this  
  
Phoebe: I know I thought their marriage would last at least 10 years maybe 11 if they were lucky  
  
Ross: I just can't believe he would cheat on Monica, and with Kathy of all people  
  
Joey: hey Chandler's not fully to blame in this, what about Kathy! She knew he was married but kissed him anyway  
  
Ross: Joey Chandler's married he knows you shouldn't do this  
  
Joey: well maybe Monica's to blame as well  
  
Rachel: I can't believe you'd say that, Monica's the one who's suffering in this!  
  
Joey: guys have needs, maybe Monica wasn't satisfying Chandler's needs  
  
Phoebe: look Joey I understand that Chandler is your best friend but he messed up  
  
Joey: but we're not going to just leave him now, he needs us! He's a mess  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Joey but if I have to choose I chose Monica, she didn't do anything wrong  
  
Scene: Chandler & Monica's, he's there listening to the "The Way You Look Tonight" when the phone rings  
  
Chandler: (sad) hello  
  
Monica: (nervous) hi Chandler  
  
Chandler: Monica oh my God are you O.K?  
  
Monica: I was until this happened, just why Chandler? Was it me?  
  
Chandler: no this has nothing to do with you, its all my fault  
  
Monica: but maybe if I showed my love more because I do love you so much  
  
Chandler: and so do I, I don't know why I kissed her but I did, but I do know one thing and that is that I love you more than anyone and anything in this world  
  
Monica: I know but maybe you love Kathy a bit as well  
  
Chandler: no right now I hate Kathy  
  
Monica: but when you were kissing?  
  
Chandler: I admit it O.K I thought she was attractive but just physically!  
  
Monica: Chandler maybe you should figure out what your feelings for her are because (starts crying) because I only want you to be happy in life and if that means you're with someone else then so be it  
  
Chandler: Monica no  
  
Monica: I have to go  
  
Chandler: Monica sweetie wait!  
  
Monica: why?  
  
Scene: Joey & Rachel's, continued from before  
  
Joey: so what are you saying?  
  
Ross: Look Joey if they get divorced  
  
Joey: they won't get divorced!  
  
Ross: but if they do then we'll be separated and we'll have to make choices and I'm sorry but I am not going to lose my sister because of this  
  
Joey: but Chandler is as much our friend as she is  
  
Phoebe: Joey I love Chandler but I never thought he'd do this but he did and we have to deal with it  
  
Joey: I am dealing with it! And I'm sticking by my friend (Chandler runs in)  
  
Rachel: why are you so happy?  
  
Chandler: (happy) Monica just called she says she'll come home and talk!  
  
Joey: so you'll work things out?  
  
Chandler: I'll try until my dying day to fix this!  
  
Joey: and I'll stick by you through it all, just remember that when these guys leave you! (Chandler looks at him)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Ooh will Monica talk to Chandler, will they sort things out or will I drag it on longer? Find out next week! 


	5. Talking

Talking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Warner Brothers do  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, Chandler's there when someone knocks at the door  
  
Chandler: (running) I'll get it, I'll get it! (He opens the door & Kathy's there) what the hell are you doing here!  
  
Kathy: I had to talk to you  
  
Chandler: not now Monica's coming over and she can't see you here  
  
Kathy: Chandler you have to figure this out, you like me and well after kissing you I like you too  
  
Chandler: no I don't and you are with Joey  
  
Kathy: we were never serious but I think you and I can be (moves closer to him)  
  
Chandler: oh no you don't I'm not falling for that again back off! (Pushes her away)  
  
Kathy: you can't run away from this like you usually do, you're a grown man!  
  
Chandler: yes and I'm also a married man! (Monica enters)  
  
Monica: Chandler if you want to get me to talk to her you got another thing coming!  
  
Chandler: oh Monica you look amazing  
  
Monica: I'm wearing no make-up?  
  
Chandler: you look so beautiful I missed you so much  
  
Kathy: (interrupting) hello!  
  
Chandler: goodbye! (Pushes her out and shuts the door) so I'd ask how you've been but  
  
Monica: I've been better  
  
Chandler: so  
  
Monica: (uncomfortable) yea  
  
Chandler: all right so I'll get the ball rolling, I um I don't know what to say  
  
Monica: you could start with why you did it?  
  
Chandler: right that (thinks) I have no idea but I know it wasn't about you  
  
Monica: I'm not so sure anymore  
  
Chandler: God Monica I love you more than anyone else in my life and I'll never love anyone else, this thing with Kathy was just a momentary thing  
  
Monica: funny I didn't think momentary things were allowed in marriages!  
  
Scene: hallway, Joey's there and Phoebe enters  
  
Phoebe: what are you doing?  
  
Joey: Monica's in there with Chandler  
  
Phoebe: are they fixing things?  
  
Joey: not really unless that involves Monica shouting  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, they're there  
  
Chandler: look how many times do I have to say it, I love you not Kathy!  
  
Monica: Chandler you kissed Kathy! Now I'm sorry but to me a kiss means something like whenever you kiss me it was like fireworks and with Kathy?  
  
Chandler: it wasn't even a firecracker it was that bad!  
  
Monica: but you kissed her and what if there's something underneath that!  
  
Chandler: there's nothing to it, it was an accident!  
  
Monica: I don't think accidents happen three times!  
  
Chandler: when did I ever say I was smart?  
  
Monica: (angry) I cannot believe you, our marriage is almost in ruins and you're joking!  
  
Chandler: how is it in ruins!  
  
Monica: I don't know but its bad and you're acting like you don't care!  
  
Chandler: (angry) care Monica! CARE! I can't believe you would think that this marriage, that our relationship doesn't mean anything to me, it means everything to me!  
  
Monica: (almost crying) than stop joking and take it seriously for once!  
  
Scene: outside, Joey & Phoebe are there  
  
Joey: I'm going in there  
  
Phoebe: why what happened we couldn't hear what they were saying?  
  
Joey: but they're shouting and that can't be good  
  
Phoebe: no Joey they need to figure this one out for themselves, once Monica lays a finger on Chandler we're in there!  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's, continued from before  
  
Chandler: (guilty) look I am taking it seriously but our marriage isn't in ruins, we can fix whatever's wrong (looks at her) right?  
  
Monica: Chandler I love you so much that I can't even begin to hate you for what you did but I'm scared, and I have never been scared, that it can't be fixed  
  
Chandler: no, no you can't say that, Monica I need you to live if you leave I'll, I don't know what I'll do, look whatever's happened we'll just spend as long as it takes to make it better  
  
Monica: I don't want this to end and I would do anything to make it better  
  
Chandler: then let's do it  
  
Monica: I didn't finish, I'll do anything to make it better but only if you can honestly and wholeheartedly tell me that you feel nothing for Kathy  
  
Chandler: I feel nothing  
  
Monica: but I still have that doubt and I can't come back and pretend everything's O.K when I'm in doubt, Chandler (pause) sweetie you need to talk things out with Kathy  
  
Chandler: (surprised) you called me sweetie  
  
Monica: yea well you'll always be my sweetie  
  
Chandler: and you'll always be mine, and my honey and whatever else I ever called you (she laughs) would it be inappropriate if I hugged you, I'm sorry but I haven't touched you in like a day and I'm practically having withdrawal symptoms  
  
Monica: (nervous) sure (they hug, Monica's a little uncomfortable at first but relaxes, then Joey & Phoebe run in)  
  
Joey: (excited) you made up!  
  
Monica: almost  
  
Chandler: (quiet) can I set off some fireworks and kiss you?  
  
Monica: talk to Kathy and we'll see (goes to leave)  
  
Chandler: where are you going?  
  
Monica: back to the hotel  
  
Phoebe: but you fixed things  
  
Monica: Chandler knows what he has to do and once he does it and I'm sure Kathy's out of the picture then I'll come home but until then (she leaves)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
I don't think that was great but I promise the next chapter will be much better, review with good, or as the case may be with this one, bad comments, by the way the whole gang is in it next week and they all have something to deal with 


	6. Anger

Guilt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Warner Brother's do  
  
Scene: Chandler & Monica's. Everyone's except Monica is there  
  
Chandler: And then she just left!  
  
Rachel: Well sweetie at least she came and talked, it's a big step up  
  
Chandler: But she left  
  
Ross: Dude listen to me now I know a thing or two about salvaging marriages  
  
Chandler: Oh so you have three divorces and you say you know how to salvage a marriage!  
  
Ross: Look Chandler all I'm saying is that you go talk to Kathy and figure stuff out like she said  
  
Joey: And for the love of God don't kiss her!  
  
Phoebe: I know he's Chandler but he's not that stupid  
  
Chandler: Thanks Pheeb's! (The phone rings) hello (pause) yes this is Chandler Bing (pause) what, oh my God! Are you sure its her? (Pause) O.K um well where is she? (Pause) all right I'll be right there  
  
Rachel: What happened?  
  
Chandler: (in shock) Its Monica she was (almost crying) she was knocked down  
  
All: Oh my God!  
  
Ross: Is she O.K?  
  
Chandler: She's in the hospital that's all I know  
  
Phoebe: Well let's get going (they all leave except Chandler, Joey comes back in)  
  
Joey: Chandler come on we have to go!  
  
Chandler: I can't I mean she won't need me she practically hates me  
  
Joey: Chandler no matter what happens she'll always love you but right now she needs you more than ever  
  
Chandler: No when she needed me I was out kissing another woman!  
  
Joey: Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself and understand that no matter what you did Monica's your number one priority right now!  
  
Scene: hospital, Chandler & Joey enter  
  
Phoebe: What took you so long?  
  
Joey: We  
  
Chandler: Whatever where's Monica!  
  
Ross: She's in the E.R  
  
Chandler: Well is she O.K?  
  
Rachel: (crying) We don't know no one's told us anything  
  
Ross: (sad) I better go ring my parents, if anything happens just get me  
  
Rachel: I'll come with you (they leave)  
  
Chandler: This isn't happening tell me this isn't happening  
  
Phoebe: Yea it's happening  
  
Joey: She'll be O.K  
  
Phoebe: I'm calling my physic, by the way if everyone sends out positive energy Monica will be just fine (she leaves)  
  
Joey: So are you O.K?  
  
Chandler: That's like the hundredth you asked me that, I haven't changed in the space of a few minutes!  
  
Joey: (sad) Sorry  
  
Chandler: (guilty) Hey look I'm sorry too but I mean for I know Monica's could be dead and well (pause) well the last conversation I had with her was about me kissing another woman! (Ross & Rachel enter)  
  
Ross: My parents are coming up  
  
Rachel: Have you got any news?  
  
Chandler: No nothing! (Rachel starts crying)  
  
Scene: waiting room, everyone's there  
  
Joey: It's been like two hours what's happening!  
  
Chandler: This is my entire fault  
  
Phoebe: Sweetie it's not your fault you have to stop blaming yourself  
  
Ross: What are you talking about! If he had never went and kissed Kathy in the first place and wreaked his marriage this would never have happened!  
  
Rachel: Ross calm down  
  
Ross: No I will not my sister is lying in there half dead for all I know and all Chandler can do is feel sorry for himself!  
  
Chandler: Oh please Ross she may be your sister but she's my wife, if she doesn't make it through this I think you'll be able to get on with your life but me, I won't!  
  
Ross: I can't believe you would think that, Monica means so much to me she's my sister!  
  
Chandler: Monica means everything to me Ross and I will have to go on knowing I caused this whole thing!  
  
Joey: Would the two of you stop it you are both as bad as each other, you're too busy feeling sorry for yourselves that you forgot who will really suffer and that's Monica so just grow up! (A doctor enters)  
  
Doctor: Hi I'm Doctor Joyce  
  
Phoebe: Where's Monica? Is she O.K?  
  
Doctor: I'm assuming you're all family  
  
Chandler: Yea just tell us about Monica!  
  
Doctor: Well Mrs. Bing has broken some ribs and her arm was almost shattered but our main concern is that when one of the ribs broke shards of bone punctured her left lung which we will we have to remove if she gets stronger  
  
Ross: Is it not when she gets stronger  
  
Joey: I cannot believe you're thinking about grammar at a time like this!  
  
Doctor: No it's if she get's stronger, the next 48 hours are crucial and if she makes it through then she'll be fine  
  
Chandler: (in shock) Can I see her?  
  
Doctor: Of course but at the moment I can only allow two in at a time (he leaves)  
  
Ross: Come on Rach lets see Monica  
  
Rachel: What about Chandler?  
  
Ross: He caused this whole thing he doesn't deserve to see her!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
O.K fine it wasn't as great as I said it would be sorry to get your hopes up, I'll try better next week really, really! (If anyone's seen Shreck you'll get that joke) 


	7. Figuring Stuff Out

Figuring stuff  
  
Scene: waiting room, Joey & Chandler are there & Ross enters  
  
Chandler: How is she?  
  
Ross: (pale) I've never seen her look so weak  
  
Chandler: Did the doctor say anything new?  
  
Ross: No! Hey Joey you can go in after my parents  
  
Joey: No its O.K I can wait instead Chandler can go in  
  
Ross: No way!  
  
Chandler: Ross please don't do this to me  
  
Joey: Come on dude have a heart  
  
Ross: I have a heart! Chandler's the one who doesn't!  
  
Chandler: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, if you love Monica you'll let me see her (Judy & Jack enter, Judy's crying)  
  
Judy: oh my poor baby!  
  
Jack: Chandler son you can she her  
  
Ross: no he can't!  
  
Jack: Ross Monica needs him more than she needs us  
  
Ross: Chandler caused this whole thing  
  
Judy: what are you talking about?  
  
Ross: he  
  
Chandler: Ross don't, I think I should tell them , I kissed an ex- girlfriend of mine  
  
Jack: how dare you!  
  
Judy: but how did that cause the accident  
  
Chandler: well a couple of days ago Mon moved out and well she was walking back to her hotel and (starts crying) and its my fault, its really my fault  
  
Joey: Chandler don't say that  
  
Ross: now you can see why he shouldn't see her  
  
Jack: Ross I know you love Monica, we all do but whether you want to admit it or not she loves Chandler and she needs him  
  
Judy: and Chandler's not at fault I'm not happy with him but I can see he's sorry, for once Ross I am not happy with you!  
  
Ross: mom!  
  
Judy: just look at him Ross he needs to see Monica and out of everyone here she needs support for him  
  
Ross: But Chandler!  
  
Joey: Dude she married him she obviously likes him a bit  
  
Chandler: please Ross  
  
Ross: All right fine (pause) but just be careful she's fragile  
  
Joey: She's not a fossil Ross!  
  
Scene: Monica's room, Rachel & Phoebe are there & Chandler enters  
  
Rachel: Oh sweetie did Ross let you in?  
  
Chandler: No I beat him to a pulp and came in, of course he let me in!  
  
Phoebe: Well its good to see you haven't lost your sarcasm  
  
Rachel: Let's leave them alone Pheeb's, she'll be O.K Chandler (they leave)  
  
Chandler: (looks at Monica, she's on a life support machine) Oh my God Monica I thought for a while I'd never see you again (pause) don't worry about Ross O.K he's just looking out for you, in fact I kind of agree with him for not wanting me to see you (pause) look you probably can't hear me but I'm going to say this anyways, and if you make it through this then I'll tell you it every day, I love you more than Kathy, Janice and anybody in the world even Jasmine Bleeth and Joey! (Pause) and I am sorry for what I did, I have never regretted doing anything more than it (pause) look all I want to say is that I'll do whatever you want to make this marriage work and if it can't work (starts crying) then I'll be happy being your friend just wake up please and be O.K again (puts his head on her and starts crying)  
  
Scene: waiting room, Chandler enters everyone's there  
  
Ross: Chandler man I just want to say sorry, it's a hard time for everyone and I shouldn't have taken it out on you (hugs him)  
  
Chandler: It's O.K I understand  
  
Phoebe: So what are we going to do now?  
  
Joey: Just wait I guess  
  
Judy: well we're booked into a hotel so we'll stay there for the night  
  
Chandler: Judy you can stay in my place  
  
Jack: Judy I think we should stay in Monica's, to be close to her  
  
Judy: all right thank you Chandler (they leave)  
  
Rachel: I think I'm going home for a bit to change my clothes  
  
Phoebe: I'll come to (they leave)  
  
Ross: I'm going to get a coffee, anyone want anything?  
  
Chandler: Yea I'd like for Monica to wake up  
  
Ross: We're all out of that right now but it'll happen soon (he leaves)  
  
Joey: So what are you going to do?  
  
Chandler: Well since Ross likes me again I'll just stay in Mon's room  
  
Joey: No I mean about Kathy?  
  
Chandler: What's there to do?  
  
Joey: Well before this Monica said to talk to her  
  
Chandler: Yea but then this happened so I'm kind of busy  
  
Joey: Dude I think you should talk to Kathy  
  
Chandler: I can't leave Monica!  
  
Joey: Look Monica said to you she'd come back if you talked to Kathy and figured stuff out so I think you should talk to Kathy and figure stuff out and then when she does wake up you'll be at her side ready to fix your marriage  
  
Chandler: But Joey that would involve me leaving her, I can't do that not at a time like this  
  
Joey: We'll call you if anything happens  
  
Chandler: (thinks) All right I'll do it but you call me if anything happens, and I mean anything!  
  
Scene: Kathy's apartment, Chandler knocks at the door  
  
Kathy: Oh my God Chandler! I guess Joey told you where I live  
  
Chandler: No he didn't know even though you went out so I looked up the phone book  
  
Kathy: Oh so I guess you want to come in, now I don't have any wine but diet coke can be sexy if you let it be  
  
Chandler: Hey I am not here to do that! I need to figure out what those kisses meant or if they even meant anything at all  
  
Kathy: Well I mean you kind of used your tongue so I'm guessing they did  
  
Chandler: Look Kathy I don't have time for your games, I just don't think they meant anything I mean when I look at you I feel nothing I just see Kathy my ex girlfriend  
  
Kathy: Well you know what I see when I look at you, a guy who's trapped in a dead end marriage to an over controlling wife!  
  
Chandler: Hey don't you dare insult Monica!  
  
Kathy: Oh so you can go kissing other women but I can't say anything about your wife!  
  
Chandler: My wife for your information is in hospital right now!  
  
Kathy: Oh my God what happened?  
  
Chandler: A car knocked her down  
  
Kathy: Hold on you want to sleep with me when your wife is in hospital, you know you really are scum!  
  
Chandler: No I came here to figure out why I kissed you, which by the way was a terrible kiss!  
  
Kathy: I cannot believe you I hate you!  
  
Chandler: (blurts out) I hate you! (Thinks) wait a minute I just said I hate you  
  
Kathy: Yea so if you would leave  
  
Chandler: Don't you get it, I hate you, those kisses meant nothing, I don't love you and I just think you're a scheming witch  
  
Kathy: What!  
  
Chandler: (jumps up and down) I hate you, you mean nothing to me! (His cell phone rings) hello  
  
Joey: (on the phone) Dude come to the hospital right now  
  
Chandler: (scared) Oh no what happened!  
  
Joey: She's waking up dude, Monica's awake!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
The end is near people, just a couple more chapters (3 at the most) so enjoy it while it lasts by the way you guys who reviewed me so far are so nice thanks a lot. YOU RULE! (And hopefully this story does to) ( 


	8. awake

Awake  
  
Scene: waiting room, Chandler runs in  
  
Chandler: Where's Monica? I have to talk to her!  
  
Ross: The doctors are in with her  
  
Rachel: Stupid doctors! (They look at her) hey I was in with her when I raised the alarm and they just kicked me out!  
  
Phoebe: But boy are they hot  
  
Joey: So what happened with Kathy?  
  
Ross: You talked to Kathy!  
  
Chandler: Yea and we got into this huge fight and I realised I hate her so much, those kisses were just physical it was just a crush which is totally gone (Judy & Jack run in)  
  
Jack: where is she?  
  
Doctor: Excuse me are you Mrs. Bing's family?  
  
Judy: is Monica awake, can I talk to her?  
  
Ross: is Monica O.K  
  
Doctor: she's still drowsy but she's beginning to come around  
  
Joey: Can we talk to her?  
  
Doctor: At the moment we still have her on the respirator so she can't speak  
  
Chandler: Can I see her?  
  
Doctor: All right but we can't bombard her with people so just the one and only for a short time (she leaves)  
  
Ross: Chandler you can go in first  
  
Chandler: Really?  
  
Judy: yes Chandler and tell her I love her  
  
Ross: and that there's people out here who really miss her  
  
Scene: Monica's room, Chandler enters, she's still on a ventilator  
  
Chandler: Hey sweetie  
  
Monica: (mumbling) Chandler  
  
Chandler: Don't speak O.K the tube's is still down your mouth but the doctor will take it out soon  
  
Monica: (mumbling) Chandler  
  
Chandler: Yea sweetie its me, everything will be O.K don't you worry (Doctor enters)  
  
Doctor: Well the tests came back O.K so we can take her off the ventilator, now Monica this might hurt a bit but don't move (she takes the tube out of her mouth) now it'll be sore to speak so I recommend you don't (she leaves)  
  
Monica: (horse) Hi  
  
Chandler: (smiling) The doctor said not to speak  
  
Monica: (horse) I don't care, I missed you  
  
Chandler: Me too Mon, me too (everyone else enters)  
  
Jack: oh my princess (kisses her)  
  
Ross: Monica! !  
  
Chandler: What are you doing here?  
  
Phoebe: Let's just say when a doctor is propositioned with me and $20 they let you in  
  
Chandler: doctor Joyce is a girl?  
  
Judy: Monica, honey I was so afraid (starts crying) I love you  
  
Rachel: sweetie how are you feeling?  
  
Monica: (horse) Sore  
  
Joey: Hey Mon how many fingers am I holding up? (Holds up 2)  
  
Monica: (horse) 2  
  
Ross: Joey her lung was removed not her eyes!  
  
Monica: Really!  
  
Jack: don't worry princess one lung is as good as two  
  
Chandler: well it's not removed yet but don't worry about that now  
  
Nurse: Sorry guys but Monica needs her rest so you will have to leave  
  
Phoebe: (whispering) Does anyone have $20?  
  
Nurse: Out now! (they leave)  
  
Scene: waiting room, everyone except Monica is there, Ross enters  
  
Ross: So I just talked to the doctor, Monica will need surgery on her arm  
  
Joey: Yea we know, so Chandler are you going to tell her about Kathy?  
  
Jack: is she the ex-girlfriend?  
  
Chandler: Oh that I kind of forgot about it  
  
Rachel: You didn't forget!  
  
Chandler: All right it's all I can think about, is it that obvious!  
  
Phoebe: Well maybe she'll have like amnesia and she won't remember  
  
Ross: No the doctor said her head wasn't injured  
  
Phoebe: Well just keep your fingers crossed  
  
Nurse: Excuse me Mr. Bing your wife is asking for you, something about a woman named Kathy?  
  
Joey: I think she remembers  
  
Chandler: All right well here goes (he goes into her room)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Only 2 more chapters left! 


	9. apology

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Warner Brothers do  
  
Scene: Monica's room, Chandler enters  
  
Chandler: so how are you feeling?  
  
Monica: how long are you going to spend dancing around the bush!  
  
Chandler: hey don't get angry you might kill yourself (pause) I'm not funny in these situations  
  
Monica: Chandler please I just want to know, what's the story with you and Kathy?  
  
Chandler: well I did like you asked, I talked to her and well I realised that I don't love her in fact I hate her and that you're the only woman for me (kisses her)  
  
Monica: I thought you said you never kissed sick people  
  
Chandler: you're not sick, you may be on a hell of a lot of drugs but you're not sick  
  
Monica: so does this mean that Kathy's gone?  
  
Chandler: Kathy was never really there but you were, through everything  
  
Monica: but are you sure you won't want to go with Kathy because (cries) because she can give you something I can't  
  
Chandler: what are you talking about?  
  
Monica: (crying) a baby!  
  
Chandler: (hugging her) no Mon honey listen I never told you this but remember when you said you could never have anyone's else child only mine well it's the same with me, I would never want another woman to carry my child accept you  
  
Monica: (still crying) but I can't have a baby and Kathy can!  
  
Chandler: then we'll do what we planned, we'll adopt  
  
Monica: but aren't you annoyed that Kathy may have been you're last chance of having a child and you let her slip away?  
  
Chandler: I have no regrets regarding her, I don't want her to carry my child I want you to and she's not my last chance we still have small odds that you'll get pregnant  
  
Monica: (laughing) so we'll just have to do it more often then  
  
Chandler: (sarcastic) oh I know its so annoying  
  
Monica: Chandler look in my eyes and tell me truthfully you don't love Kathy  
  
Chandler: Monica I don't love Kathy I love you  
  
Monica: (crying) I love you (they kiss)  
  
Scene: waiting room, everyone except Monica's there & Ross enters  
  
Ross: she's just gone in  
  
Joey: how long will this operation last?  
  
Ross: couple of hours  
  
Joey: so you think I'd have time to go home and record the Knick's game  
  
Chandler: yea Joe it takes a while to take out a lung  
  
Joey: really I thought it was just opening her up and taking it out  
  
Rachel: it's a tiny bit more than that, come on I need to change (they leave)  
  
Phoebe: guys please tell me I'm seeing things but is that Kathy?  
  
Kathy: (running towards them) Chandler I needed to see you  
  
Jack: who the hell do you think you are coming here at a time like this!  
  
Chandler: Kathy go away!  
  
Kathy: no please Chandler don't do this, what we had was good don't end it  
  
Chandler: yea it's what we had, it's been over a long time  
  
Kathy: but Chandler!  
  
Judy: don't you think you caused enough damage!  
  
Phoebe: Kathy leave now and don't come back to us again you home wreaker! (She leaves)  
  
Ross: dude that was amazing  
  
Phoebe: oh wow you think I'm a dude, it's a long time coming but whatever  
  
Ross: no Chandler what you did, see I was happy you and Monica fixed stuff but I was afraid you'd hurt her again but now I fully believe that you don't love Kathy  
  
Judy: and I was also impressed, I really trust you with Monica  
  
Chandler: yea when I see her there's hate in my eyes but with Mon its only love  
  
Jack: see when you talk like that I'm happy Monica has you to look after her  
  
Phoebe: but am I still a dude?  
  
Ross: of course you are Phoebe  
  
Well there's only 1 chapter left so that's pretty much my story, a little out there I know but whatever, the reviews I got an been great so thanks a lot and I'm posting a new story up soon involving the whole gang not just Chandler and Monica so hopefully you'll read it, ( 


	10. End

Scene: Monica & Chandler's, they enter  
  
Monica: (disappointed) oh  
  
Chandler: what's wrong?  
  
Monica: nothing (Pause) well I was kind of expecting a surprise party  
  
Chandler: yea about that we were going to but we figured you'd be tired and stuff  
  
Monica: oh man!  
  
Chandler: O.K you can just "oh man" yourself over to the couch and relax  
  
Monica: Chandler I haven't been home in like 2 months and this place needs a good clean  
  
Chandler: I'll clean it  
  
Monica: there's no way I'd trust you with that kind of responsibility  
  
Chandler: hey Mon can I ask you something?  
  
Monica: sure what's up?  
  
Chandler: we're O.K now, I mean everything with Kathy that's in the past right?  
  
Monica: what happened to our agreement to not say her name  
  
Chandler: sorry but is it?  
  
Monica: yes everything's O.K I guess we might have to work a bit at first but I'm glad to be back with you so that's got to be a good sign  
  
(Everyone enters with loads of party stuff)  
  
Rachel: O.K we have to put this up before (pause) why is Monica here?  
  
Monica: I wanted to come home early  
  
Rachel: (thinks) oh well surprise  
  
Everyone: surprise!  
  
Monica: oh you guys this is so sweet, and I actually believed Chandler when he said that there wasn't going to be one  
  
Chandler: probably because they didn't tell me  
  
Phoebe: well duh it's suppose to be a surprise  
  
Scene: later on, everyone's sitting around the living room  
  
Joey: hey Mon I was wondering did your whole life pass through your eyes when you got knocked down?  
  
Monica: no, but maybe I'll get knocked down again and hopefully then it will  
  
Joey: don't joke about that!  
  
Monica: sorry  
  
Joey: no see when I thought you were going to die  
  
Chandler: Joey I don't think she wants to think about it  
  
Monica: no go on Joey  
  
Joey: well I realised I would really miss you because let's face it your cooking is amazing and well frankly you're hot!  
  
Rachel: well unlike Joey I'd miss you because you're like a sister to me  
  
Phoebe: oh can I miss that too?  
  
Ross: well I'm the same as Rach  
  
Phoebe: Ross you're totally stealing our idea  
  
Ross: she's actually my sister!  
  
Phoebe: she's ours too!  
  
Joey: hey Chandler what would you miss?  
  
Chandler: oh I don't want to get into that  
  
Monica: but the rest of us do  
  
Chandler: no it's way too sappy  
  
Everyone: come on Chandler  
  
Chandler: fine, I would miss (thinks) my best friend, my incredible wife, my lobster and basically my reason for living (kisses her)  
  
Rachel: oh that's so sweet  
  
Ross: dude  
  
Chandler: what  
  
Ross: (crying) dude  
  
Joey: oh look Monica's crying  
  
Monica: I am not, I have something in my eye! (pause) oh heck I'm crying (she kisses him) I love you so much  
  
Chandler: I love you too (he hugs her)  
  
Phoebe: hey don't forget us! (They all hug)  
  
Scene: Monica & Chandler's bedroom, at night Monica's asleep & Chandler's cuddled up with her  
  
Chandler: (in his mind) oh this feels good, I finally have her back and this time I won't screw things up, its the straight and narrow all the way now (kisses her)  
  
Monica: (waking up) hey baby  
  
Chandler: oh crap I'm so sorry I woke you up  
  
Monica: I'm not  
  
Chandler: yea but you need your energy  
  
Monica: I realise I have to clean tomorrow but  
  
Chandler: Mon honey I told you I'd do it  
  
Monica: listen sweetie I thought it was cute yesterday but your over protectiveness is really beginning to annoy me  
  
Chandler: I know but Mon I just want to keep you safe  
  
Monica: you can't protect me from everything, just be there for me when I need you  
  
Chandler: but it's because I didn't protect that the accident happened  
  
Monica: Chandler if I thought that you had any part in the accident do you think I'd be lying here with you right now  
  
Chandler: no but  
  
Monica: yea I love you and I feel safe with you and I know you'll always try and keep me safe as I will for you but don't go crazy  
  
Chandler: no Mon I  
  
Monica: you can only do so much, let fate decide the rest  
  
Chandler: all right fine, but if fate ever messes things up again then I'll kick fates ass  
  
Monica: (sarcastic) oh of course you will, now get some sleep I want to be able to get back to our baby project as soon as possible  
  
Chandler: (sad) but the odds are so slim  
  
Monica: the odds were slim with me weren't they but I pulled through and so will we, I don't know how we'll get a baby all I know is that we will  
  
Chandler: god I love you  
  
Monica: ditto (they kiss)  
  
Chandler: you'll never leave me, right?  
  
Monica: as long as you don't leave me  
  
Chandler: it's a deal sweetheart (he kisses her & they go to sleep)  
  
Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it, I probably could have done a better chapter but whatever it's done now & I hope you enjoyed it By the way I'm posting a new story next week involving the whole gang so check it out, and before I forget REVIEW! ( 


End file.
